A conventional method and a device for implementing a differential lock function for a vehicle is described in published German Patent Application No. 100 50 173. The vehicle is an all-wheel drive vehicle and the differential lock function is used to implement an interaxle-differential lock acting between the front axle and the rear axle of the vehicle. If at least one driven wheel tends to spin, this method is used to implement the function of the differential lock on at least one means for influencing the wheel torque by performing driver-independent interventions. At least one setpoint value for a wheel torque to be set is specified for carrying out the interventions performed independently of the driver.